


Necessities

by spyfodder



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Breeding, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, just Doom being filthy, kink but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyfodder/pseuds/spyfodder
Summary: Nessaj finds another restless being in the night. Having a heart-to-heart was unexpected.





	Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a burning passion in my heart one morning and wanted to share, so please take this humble offering of a rarepair. I'm working on a second part, and maybe a drawing of Nessaj because he's dear to me. I hope everyone enjoys.

Night had fallen, and with it, the eerie calm that blanketed the Dire Plains when dusk drew it’s reaching wings across the lands. Save for the rustle of creeps and creatures who settled in for rest, and the softening of lights from the Radiant, there were still eyes that remained open and vigilant through the hours, restless bodies that patrolled, in search of daring or danger, or simply another soul to linger by. 

One such being was the Chaos Knight, treading softly through wasted woodland astride Armageddon. For one with a title such as his, one might think that peace was a thing incapable in his existence, when in actuality -- it was something he quite enjoyed. For as long as he had echoed through time, moments like these given to Nessaj were tiny treasures. Every sound of the barren wood he could hear over hoofsteps was caught in his ears, eyes closed as he trusted Armageddon to guide them, relishing in the cool air against what skin was unarmored, the resonant calm soothing a life of war and pursuit. 

Nessaj was content like this, savoring the silence they walked through, almost, just almost, convincing himself to truly sleep for a bit. Until Armageddon halted, snorting softly and pawing at the ground. Immediately, the knight went for his cleaver, instinctive in preparation for danger. Not many things he knew of that his faithful charger would halt for. 

“At ease, knight, there is no quarrel here this eve,” the rolling thunder that was the voice of the Doombringer before him was followed by an amused chuckle. Nessaj was surprised, yes, to find Doom out here in seemingly nowhere, the most random of places, yet there was something to be said the way the greater demon stood near the edge of an outcropping, horned head turned towards the distant border of the Radiant lands. Nessaj weighed the moment with a small frown, before relaxing his wary shoulders. If Doom had meant business, then he would have made it known before now.

“Trust,” was all the knight said, and moved to dismount, patting Armageddon’s neck and chirring at the beast, letting him know to stay put as his master went to join the other’s side. It was near jarring, realizing that this was the first time that he had shared space with the master of the hells in such a way. Usually it was in cooperative battle, a bowing of helm or horn to one another at each other’s might, or a strangely ebullient compliment or comment from the Doombringer. 

It was something that wound a golden thread of intrigue through Nessaj’s weary form, the hell king’s bright words in such dark affairs. Although he did suppose that if ones like he and Doom were to keep themselves together, some bit of humor in life was necessary.

Coming to stand next to Doom, Nessaj looked up in mild fascination that the demon was a good two or so hands taller than him. Being on a horse most of your life threw proportions out of whack after a while, though Nessaj normally would not notice such difference in passing. Right then, though, it seemed of unusual import. 

Doom turned just so at the approach, able to tilt his head to send a benign gaze down at the shorter knight, observing his new companion. He, too, had been in thought in regards to the encounter, subtly pleased that the other had come across him, had been brave enough to approach him, and now stood almost expectantly beside him. Lucifer chuckled raspily, broad shoulders shifting as he stretched arms to his sides before crossing his hands at the small of his back. The serpentine length of his tail whipped in slow motion as he adjusted his weight on gilded hooves, attention returning to its original point.

“I do not wish to speak of banal topics, friend knight. Each day we are faced with the same trials and intentions and missions that only our minds and bodies can navigate, and there are only so many times I can gaze upon the Radiant and its champions and have the same redundant lines play through my head.” Doom spoke so softly it was near surprising. Nessaj nodded mutely, turning his own gaze to the cool glow of the Radiant cities beyond their reach. He, too, suffered the same repetitive thoughts. Through every age, every plane and existence he echoed through, contemplations that plagued any immortal followed. He knew the Lightkeeper experienced it -- had even conversed with Nessaj in regards to it -- so it only made sense that Doom carried similar weight. 

“What then would you speak of, my lord?” Nessaj’s eyes narrowed as he wondered what other things might have taken up space in the greater demon’s mind. 

“Hm, things… closer to the heart, I suppose. Those few mortals on this plane that chase after my tail trying to appeal to my machinations, they are amusing, but they do not hold my interest for conversation.” Doom scowled to himself, licking at sharp, exposed teeth before softening the expression, glancing at the Chaos Knight. “They do not have my trust.”

Nessaj veritably throbbed at the words, the confident confession. Lucifer, king of hells, Doombringer of eternity, trusted him? It was difficult to maintain his bearing, but clenched fists and jaw were enough to calm down from the new development. “Such a thing would be the highest of honors, my lord, and not meant to be taken frivolously.” 

“Such eloquent words, Nessaj,” Doom laughed. The knight's anxiousness was amusing, more than obvious, but Doom would relent. It was not often he had a relatable ear to speak to, nor was it often any had the honor to stand with him at such a vulnerable moment. “Let us not cut to the bone, then. I feel like speaking, and I wish to hear your thoughts, knight. Indulge me.

“We are lonely souls, Nessaj, damned from the moment of realization to forge a fate meant only for us. Shackled to a righteous cause inescapable as it is etched in our very being against our will.” Doom inhaled deeply, a low rumble forming in his chest. “Do we not always ask ourselves what it is that keeps us from insanity? What is it that we value more than our cause?”

Nessaj was struck silent, listening to words familiar. True, he thought, that there had been more to his life after the first few ages, learning to examine life more critically. Something dissonant sat in Nessaj’s chest in regards to himself, or rather, his echos, his fragments, ringing in other planes, that had fallen to the darkness in lack of thinking of such things as the future. Falling to the mission of their existence instead of taking notice of the world around them, and…

“Our connections, I would say. If it were not for those then I would have been lost to the winds by now. Such small, feeble things, yet they bind us so tightly.” Nessaj looked at his hands, unexpected at his own answer and the fact he was discussing such with Doom. “As a fundamental myself, I would think it would be more obvious, something learned once I had formed from the primordial, but I suppose it does take time to grow and learn such things.” 

“Do not think I had all the answers in the beginning, either.” The amused laugh was rough and lively, startling in the quiet of the night. “You are not incorrect. If it were not for those little things, then I, too, would have been consumed. Many think otherwise, of course, yet here we are, talking and listening to one another as civil as could be.” Doom went to rub his chin, humming low. “Yet even after all that, there is still a loneliness that persists.”

More truth that dampened Nessaj’s spirit in its contemplation. A truth he had thought about entirely too much, perhaps, in his conquest to chase the Light. It was always in those moments that he had experienced, an arm’s breadth from conquering his objective, when the Light acknowledged him for something more than a pursuant death, the subtle satisfaction of something more, something outside the lanes of being. While he had not lost the focus of his being, it was the recognition that there was so much more that kept him burning inside, eager for more, always for more. 

“You’ve left me alone, friend knight,” Doom’s voice broke Nessaj’s tangent, looking up in surprise. Doom had only what could have been described as amusement on his ragged features, hellfire eyes narrowed in a look that had Nessaj feeling bare beneath it. 

“Apologies, my lord. I concur, though. Immortal and seemingly untouchable creatures we may be, yet we are still susceptible to such… to call them weaknesses would be faulty…”

“Normalities of living, knight. Some call them human experiences, but in reality, any worthy creature that can think have them, immortal or no. Holy or damned,” Doom supplied, and turned on a hoof to trod away from the ledge they stood by, Nessaj tracing his path on foot with avid eyes. The greater demon was splendid to look at, he thought errantly, commanding attention without a word.

“As delightful as conversing with you has been, I suppose I should stop wasting both our time,” Doom came to rest beside a dark face of rock, looking back at Nessaj, whose helm twitched to the side in question. “I have been lonely of late, Nessaj. As I said, there are few I trust, and fewer I would trust with such things I speak of. I desire companionship, at least for a night.” 

Nessaj felt as if one of his fragments had rejoined the source and as if he had dissociated into another realm, all at once. Never -- never had he been approached with such a thing, his mind unable to formulate any logical response. 

“What?” Well, maybe one response.

Doom seemed unphased at the knight’s puzzled tone, snorting softly. 

“I am asking for your specific company, Nessaj,” there was a coyness in the greater demon’s tone as he leaned in, preternatural warmth brushing over the knight. “Give me your body for the pleasure I seek and I will return the favor.” 

“I…” Nessaj was stricken. A proposition from the Lord of Hell himself, and he was stuttering like an inept juvenile. He should have said yes, for his very being longed for the closeness of another, the allure of the primal acts promised with more than just himself so very overwhelming, yet… “If I say no?”

“Then none of this will have happened.”

He wondered if his other selves could sense his absolute anxiety, the hammering of his heart and pounding of vibrant life thrumming in his head. Nessaj drew in a slow, deep breath, hands flexing at his sides. He looked at Doom, who gazed back evenly. What had he to lose?

“I accept.”

Lucifer purred, horned head drawing back in a pleased manner. How brave, this knight. Crooking claws at the other, he beckoned, and Nessaj approached, staring up at the greater demon as broad palms laid across armored chest and helm. Those would have to go, Doom thought, taking hold of one of the horns decorating the knight’s helm, gently pulling up. Something unexpected happened, once the casque was removed, Doom watching as the ever-shifting red-gold surface of what he thought was Nessaj’s elemental body stilled and darkened, leaving behind a delightfully colored flesh that reminded the demon of the inside of a pomegranate.

“Oh, there you are,” Doom rumbled, gazing at last upon the knight’s round face, unseen before now. This, too, was a delight, following the shape of sharp cheekbones and firm jaw, the flattish nose framed by fiery orange eyes. Nessaj was attractive in his inhuman appearance, tough lips harsh as they formed what seemed to be external fangs of a sort, parting as Doom swiped a thumb beneath them in a surprised breath.

Having the Doombringer touch him, Nessaj lost any trepidation in letting his own hands wander, passing over the demon’s carapace, upwards along thick neck to caress what bit of face he could, mindful of the lord’s teeth and precarious face structure, unsure of what would or would not be allowed. Lucifer did not object, going so far as to lean into the knight’s palm, rumbling deep in his throat as if a pleased feline. 

The quiet gentleness was strange yet acceptable, all too fleeting as the two parted only momentarily to yank at armor and tug at breeches, stripping only the necessary from their forms to commence with their activities. 

Nessaj had just shrugged off his spaulders before he found himself being herded up against the rock wall they stood by, the press of large, sharp teeth at the side of his neck drawing a gasp through spread lips. Setting claws into the rock, he allowed Doom to take control, who stood behind him and manhandled his figure to whatever pleasing pose the lord desired. 

“Such a treat, aren’t you,” the words were absolute sin against Nessaj’s pointed ear, the knight heaving in a breath as talons traced down his bare back. The weirdly cool slide of Doom’s forked tongue against his throat sent shivers of delight through him, straight to his loins, which were already stirring in interest. 

Lucifer eyed his prey, hands stroking down Nessaj’s back to come to rest at the knight’s hips. He lightly kicked at the man’s ankles, forcing him to spread his legs appropriately, breeches shucked as far down as they could go if it were not for remnants of armor. Doom had half the mind to shred them off, wondering just what kind of regenerative properties the fundamental had, but decided otherwise, before crouching. 

“Ah! Doo- Lucifer, what are you…” Nessaj’s protests and surprised squirming were cut short, forcing himself to still under the hot gust of breath across bare buttocks, the brush of teeth and tongue against flesh unusual and almost disturbing, even more so as the wicked length of muscle slithered between his spread cheeks, laving right over the puckered hole between them. An indecent moan escaped him as it happened again, claws raking over the rock in his stress.

“Getting a better taste of you,” came from below, and Lucifer chuckled darkly, massaging a thumb into the firm curve of Nessaj’s bottom. “Can’t be the lord of sin if you can’t back it up, mm?” The length of his tongue, this time slick with saliva, reached out again, lapping over the shy, fluttering ring, pressing and circling before lancing inward. Nessaj’s surprised cry was wonderful, muscles flickering beneath Doom’s grip as he dipped his tongue further and further inward, savoring the knight’s rattled fortitude. He wanted the other undone by him, and what Doom wanted, he would get -- in time.

Nessaj was practically alight, already panting breathily at the new and unusual sensation that had invaded him. Never had he felt the touch of a tongue in such a place, and it should have been disturbing how incredibly arousing it was, having the long muscle wriggle about in his body, sliding and lashing about, the sensations going right to his cock. It was over far too soon, in his opinion, Doom’s growling and shifting away and back to standing giving him only a moment to catch his breath. It was promptly taken away again as something more substantial, thick and meaty, pressed against his backside, sliding against the bare cleft of his ass. He hadn’t the mind about him to take notice before of just what was going to be put inside of him, and Nessaj damned his inattention. Doom was large, and it only made sense that other parts of him were large as well.

“Don’t fret,” Lucifer purred, using a thumb to trap the girth of his lengthy cock against the tip of Nessaj’s tailbone, sighing pleasantly at the feel of flesh against flesh. He had no doubt Nessaj would be fine, the knight more than an adequate match for his needs, but he wasn’t about to be an absolute brute about things. He spent a few seconds more stroking himself against the man, before guiding the broad, relaxed tip of his shaft against his slickened hole, nudging against it suggestively. He waited until Nessaj had recentered himself and had relaxed before pressing forward. 

The Chaos Knight felt as if he had misjudged in his assumptions. Doom was not large, he was enormous. It felt as if the demon was splitting him open with the blunt tip of his cock, ripping him in half from the most undignified place, unmaking his being with fiery wrath. Yet it stopped, with the presence of something cool and tingly dripping down his back, following the path of his spine to the point of entry. A healing salve. 

“Told you,” Doom chided, and Nessaj hissed a garbled epithet, head falling between outstretched arms. Bastard, indeed, Doom grinned to himself as he continued to press into Nessaj’s tight channel, easing the entry with the bottled potion he had reserved as a surprise. The knight’s tension ebbed, becoming slack where he stood, half pressed to the rock wall and caught at the hip by a strong hand. He breathed and moaned through it, as Doom rocked further, inch by inch, until he was to his root inside the knight. He could not resist leaning over, cupping a warm palm over the other’s belly, nuzzling into the back of his neck. “Do you feel me, Nessaj? Nestled in your gut,” he pressed lightly, knowing full well it was felt. “Where no other has been before.”

In any other case, Nessaj would have fought, the words invasive, terribly true, but the helpless, wanton groan he gave was enough to sign his submission, utterly and completely at Doom’s whim now. With it, any reservation was gone, and he gave in to his wanting, gave in to the visceral need written into his conscious being, and bucked back against the searing organ buried in his body. 

“My lord, please…”

It was all that was needed. Doom rattled throatily, growling his pleasure as he took hold of the knight’s hips and braced his hooves wide. He was slow, at first, enjoying the sensation of drawing his cock from Nessaj’s depths to its tip before gliding deep again, spreading and warming him up for what was to come. He was sure to let Nessaj feel every bit of his length, its knobbly tip causing the stretched hole it inhabited to twitch, the knight’s hips jumping with each catch and tug against sensitive flesh. It was just as pleasurable for Doom, grunting and growling at the delicious grip of the knight around his flushed cock, although his patience was running thin at the pace he was keeping. 

Nessaj was quietly losing his mind. He had never known, never even concepted, that he could feel so empty yet full at the same time, a hunger immaterial in the pit of his belly. While he knew he was simply being used, a fire had been lit in him, desperation its fuel, his want for the greater demon culminating in a strange, unrecognizable way that he couldn’t think about in the moment. Nessaj focused only on the thrusting hips clapping against his buttocks, the slick sensation of the length currently rearranging his insides with it’s insistent pace and ridiculous size, and the words that were spilling out of his mouth without a second thought. 

“My lord… my lord, please, more,” it was a weak and shameful whimper of a moan that punctuated his unsteady voice. “I need all of you!”

Lucifer’s rumble was one of satisfaction, and he could do little else than appease the knight’s lust. Going back to cradle Nessaj’s stomach, the greater demon leaned at a different angle, hips thrusting comfortably for the moment. He could practically feel himself beyond the man’s navel, as if he were going to fuck right through him, the thought sending a thrill of degenerate pleasure through the demon’s spine. In the heat of the moment, he opened his maw, biting possessively into Nessaj’s shoulder, the knight’s talons shrieking across the rock he clung to, echoed by a sharp, throaty moan and the upward tilt of needy hips into Doom’s belly. 

Ah, how interesting.

“Oh Nessaj, look at you, so eager to be bred… would that make you happy, to be laden with our spawn?” Spread fingers stroked over the knight's belly, up to his chest to fondle and grope his chest. “And these, swollen with milk to feed them, to bring a new generation of heralds, ahh…” the fantasy was enticing and arousing, Nessaj victim to the words Doom hissed into his ear, never thinking such depravity would find him wanting. The knight simply moaned, helpless to the continued thrusting, shaking at the deep, throaty laugh Doom gave. 

Something changed after that, the Doombringer grunting softly and shifting his stance, hooves scraping over the ground as he leaned back, hips cocked forward and hands returning to grip the knight's hips. His paced rhythm fell into an even stroke, cock plumbing Nessaj’s depths with short, deep thrusts, Lucifer watching as the swollen hole that embraced him slurped and suckled at his length, glazed with the slick fluids he had been leaking. Nessaj was losing his cool quickly, squirming and panting just as much as Lucifer, pushing hips up eagerly, and the Doombringer obliged him, quickening his pace just enough to be satisfying, to reach deep into the knight's needy body and roll over sensitive nerves and flesh.

“Ah…” It was a simple sound, followed by a growl and Lucifer’s leaning over his partner as he gripped Nessaj tightly before slamming hips against the knight's ass, balls slapping together as the greater demon shuddered and groaned. He came, hot virile slush travelling from swollen throbbing sac and pulsing cock to pour out into Nessaj’s opened and waiting bowels. The knight scrabbled at his stone support, gasping at the liquid heat that filled him, spreading him open even further and weighing him in a way he had never known -- and it kept coming, pumping into him with each minute roll of Doom’s hips. Soon he felt too full, overtaken, and the thick fluid had nowhere to go but out, pushing back along the length buried in him and bubbling out past his stretched hole. He could only watch in dumb fascination as the pearly blue droplets dribbled between his spread feet. 

Breath caught, Doom leaned back, slowly and carefully removing hands and claws where they had buried into the knight's hips, surprised he had not broken them. He took a moment to look at the mess he had made of Nessaj, his sweet hole overflowing. Laughing softly, he took hold of the knight again, this time to keep him still as he withdrew. The lewd, wet drag was sinful and a delight to his ears, almost moaning at the way Nessaj’s body clung to him, tried to grip and keep his bossy cock inside its warmth. The knight moaned sharply, shuddering as the nubby flesh raked over his sensitive ring, and gave an absolute cry of despair as that fat, flared head caught against resistance, Doom not making it easy for him as he teased his wet hole with it, even pushed back in with a lewd squelch.

“Lord! Lord, please… please don't tease me if you will not fuck me full again,” Nessaj panted, not caring if he sounded like a slut. A surprisingly gentle stroke of talons over his back gave him some comfort, and he went limp once more as Doom finally withdrew with a pleasing pull and pop. Nessaj sobbed, unexpectedly, at the rush of evacuation, the heavy weight of the devil’s fluids splattering to the ground, leaving him bereft and empty.

“Do not despair, my knight, there will be more,” Doom was unerringly tender, nuzzling the chaos knight's shoulder before turning him away from the rock wall and rolling them both to the ground. Those sharp teeth were against Nessaj once more, biting and plucking at his teats and flesh as a broad hand wound up between his own legs, cradling an aching satchel and length that had flagged. Doom did not seem to mind, fondling him with possessiveness and stroking his cock to mast once more, standing proud and rigid between them.

“I did, after all, make a deal with you.” Lucifer moved once more, spreading legs to straddle the knight's hips, spent cock half turgid with interest at the prospect of another round. Nessaj was heaving, staring up at the greater being as he was effectively conquered. He could not see, but he did feel the press of bare buttocks to the head of his dick, and a pinch of bravery took the knight, reaching between the demon's thighs to caress the hanging sac that was still firm and ripe, earning a deep whoosh of air from Lucifer. Palming the two orbs with a touch he could only hope was sensual, in a way a man could only understand with another man, he listened to Doom’s slow, rough breaths as he coaxed the other's length to full pride, a thick dollop of pale liquid dripping free from its slick tip. Nessaj could not describe the thirst he had at its sight.

“Go on,” the soft croon was hungry, Nessaj spurred into action. With his free hand he took hold of Doom’s cock, stroking it's textured length, fingertips riding over knobs and veins once more to the tip, massaging at the crown. Keeping himself busy between the devil's thighs, fingers spread between muscular buttocks and found the waiting mound of Doom’s hole, delighted at the soft furl that seemed to pulse in response to being found, flexing against Nessaj’s probing digits. Lucifer had no issue with assaulting the knight earlier as he wished, any trepidation in Nessaj’s next actions evaporating in his desire to please the other in turn. He stroked, rolling his touch around the nubby sphincter that clenched, Doom huffing harshly near the knight's ear. 

“Do not hesitate, Nessaj,” Doom murmured. It lacked any form of threat or urgency, a sign the lord was enjoying it just as much as the knight, and Nessaj rumbled in return in his chest. It was as close as the Lord would come to begging as the knight had done, and Nessaj would take it. Lazily letting his fingers dig against plush, folded flesh for a bit more, he finally retreated to take hold of his cock, guiding its fat ridged head to the needy spot that trembled with the whole of Doom’s body in anticipation. Nessaj groaned softly at the sensation, as if it were trying to nurse him inward in its fluttering.

“Mount your steed, my lord,” the knight purred deep in his throat, laying back to take in all that Lucifer was above him. Resplendent in his terror and presence, yet with the low, craggy moan he showed much more. Laying hands on the thighs around him, Nessaj felt the flex of muscle as Doom lowered himself, indeed mounting the knight. He was surprised to hear the moan that echoed his own from the lord, a bit of pride filling his chest in the knowledge that he had caused it, right before getting distracted by something sweeter. The soft yet tight ring he had been playing with pressed down over the head of his cock, enveloping him in a comfortable plush heat that took him to the root.

“A worthy mount… although I would like to see him at full stride,” Doom’s laughter shook the air as he spared no time in rolling his hips, drawing that delightful shaft buried in him out to its tip before retaking Nessaj all at once, getting a pleased snarl in return. While the knight was not so lengthy, his girth was adequate, giving Doom a pleasing stretch to his unused hole, filling his channel just right to brush and drag over sensitive flesh within. The rough pleasure turned into something slicker, as every up stroke of clenching muscle around the knight's shaft milked more and more fluid from him, letting Doom glide more easily, and Nessaj thrust up eagerly.

“What about you, chaos knight? Do you fantasize about the same, as well?” Doom’s voice felt as if it were permeating Nessaj’s very bones, the knight groaning in mild confusion. “Do you wish to fill me?” He nodded in reply, baring fangs as he labored to meet the lord's hips that dropped down onto him, burrowing into rippling, gripping space. “Just imagine, the spawn of chaos and hell, indomitable and mighty, your seed swelling me right here…” Lucifer drew one of the other's hands to press over the small of his belly, letting the idea sink in. Nessaj was so caught up in the moment, he was lost, and Doom was pleased. 

Laughing quietly, Doom shifted weight to allow himself to ride Nessaj easily, letting him take hold of his own fat shaft and stroke at his leisure. He let Nessaj do as he wished, falling into his lusty fantasy, just as he selfishly sought his own pleasure from the knight's body, until it was evident that Nessaj was reaching his peak. Rolling a fist over the crown of his own cock, Doom growled and ground down on the other's length, squeezing and bucking almost considerately.

“My lord… my lord, please,” Nessaj pleaded, claws digging into the demon's thighs. His grace had become erratic, desperate, wanting so very much to cum, to have completion in whole, yet was hesitant for some damnable reason despite permission. A low, rattling breath that was more soothing than agitating was the only answer he received, the growing tension between his thighs overcoming, culminating in a final few thrusts as he buried himself as deep as he could in the hot depth he had been promised, moaning uselessly as he unloaded himself into the greater demon.

“Such a good stud,” Doom murmured, enjoying the swell of wet heat in his body, continuing to ride the oozing cock as he worked his own to a quick completion. Another stream of pale blue strung itself free from its tip, splattering over dusky flesh, Nessaj unconsciously flicking his tongue out to lap up what had caught across lip and fang and… groaned. Yet one more thing the dark lord had hooked him with.

Both spent and heaving, bodies furiously hot and breath steaming into the night, there was no tenderness shared as they recovered. That was, until the chaos knight reached out once more, stroking a palm over helm and jaw of the Doombringer, who murred and leaned into it just the same.


End file.
